


He want to love and be loved

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, I'll add more tags later, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, New established relationship, Surprise Kissing, sorry if its bad. I'm doing my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is taken aback by unbelievably sweet and affectionate boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo as opposed to his bestfriend, Do Kyungsoo side as he was so used to before.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	He want to love and be loved

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #DKS-19-028
> 
> First of all, I thank my beta for willingly betaing this for me eventhought this is like an urgent one for you to beta💗 Thank you so much💕
> 
> And to MODS, I'm so sorry and thank you very much for being so kind and understanding towards me! I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience that I caused💗 Lots of love to you guys for being the sweetest! Really!

They’ve been friends since elementary school and decided to become best friends in middle school. It was Baekhyun who asked Kyungsoo to be his best friend first. Kyungsoo had refused the offer. He said that he would be having a full plate if he ever decided to be Baekhyun’s best friend. But that didn’t mean Baekhyun gave up on convincing Kyungsoo to be his best friend, even though Kyungsoo always threatened to hit the shit out of him if he ever made him involved in any of his shit. In the end, Kyungsoo is all bark and no bite. No one ever realized when both started to become the most unbreakable bestest friends ever, including their other best friend who joined the boat as their other _best friend_ in high school.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are always there for each other. If Baekhyun is about to do something stupid, Kyungsoo will always be there to smack some sense into him. The same goes with Baekhyun for Kyungsoo. He will always be there when Kyungsoo needs him. Like when his parents decided to get a divorce, Kyungsoo had a really hard time overcoming it, overcoming the fact that he no longer had an ideal family. It’s hard seeing Kyungsoo all sad and down at that time, so Baekhyun makes sure he is always there for Kyungsoo, making him laugh again and again with his stupid jokes. It was worth everything, as long as Kyungsoo would be happy again.

Baekhyun doesn't realize when all this feeling starts. He doesn't remember when he started to fall for Kyungsoo, all he knows is, he can’t deny it anymore. Seeing Kyungsoo happy is what makes him happy the most. He loves Kyungsoo’s smile, the way Kyungsoo will tilt his head back when he was laughing at his joke, When both Kyungsoo eyes shape that crescent shape and his lips will mould to that heart lips shape when he laughs. He loves everything about Kyungsoo, and falling for his best friend is never the case. But he just can't help it. He's a little bit too in love with his best friend now.

As soon as he realizes his feelings for Kyungsoo are not platonic anymore, he tries his very best to avoid Kyungsoo. But he should know, avoiding Kyungsoo is very hard, as they've been together for almost half of their life, it's quite impossible to avoid him completely. Baekhyun would reason things such as he got a workload of assignment, needed to go to study group, cramped at the library and all. For the first month, Kyungsoo believed him, so Baekhyun easily passed by with that reasoning. But as time passed by, Kyungsoo started to piss off. So this is the moment everything will be fucked up, especially their friendship, Baekhyun thinks.

"Open this fucking door before I break it, Byun!" Kyungsoo screeches as he stands in front of his apartment door now. Knocking very furiously, not minding his surrounding as he keeps knocking like, the door might break at any given moment. Baekhyun is a bit scared to open it up now. He knows Kyungsoo too well, and Kyungsoo, when he gets mad, he's completely insane.

There was once in high school where Baekhyun's popular ex-boyfriend dumped him in front of all the students at the school cafeteria because that asshole was dating him only because of the bet between his friends while Baekhyun was stupidly in love with him for real. They all laugh like nothing’s wrong. As if it was a fun game. Baekhyun's feeling so ashamed, heartbroken, like a fool getting played in front of the whole students. He even thinks maybe he should just die from all of the embarrassment. Out of nowhere, Kyungsoo came from behind him and kicked that asshole in his gut. God knows how many other students and teachers had to try to break the small Kyungsoo away from the giant ex of his. His asshole ex had to be admitted and warded for 10 days thanks to that. His face, god knows, looks so terrible, and there's a bit of fracture on his left ribs. it's really scary at that time. Kyungsoo, he might be small, but he's well trained in judo and mixed material arts. Everything is hectic that months, it even involves the police for settlement and all. Baekhyun was so scared if Kyungsoo had to go to jail for that because his ex won't settle it easily. Kyungsoo, being the hardheaded he is, won't back down at that time too. It had taken months to settle, and thank god, no one is taking Kyungsoo away from him as his ex withdraws back the charges. After that, no one even dares to look towards his way whenever Kyungsoo is around. Not a single soul even dared to slut-shame him. Kyungsoo always makes sure he will be by Baekhyun's side all the time. When Baekhyun thinks about all that again, maybe he's been in love with Kyungsoo for far far longer than he can ever imagine. Kyungsoo is like a guardian angel of him. Baekhyun is scared that if Kyungsoo ever finds out about his feelings for him, Kyungsoo will back off and not want to be his friend anymore. Baekhyun doesn't want that. So instead, he will just avoid him and make Kyungsoo hates him rather than find out about his stupid feelings.

"FUCKING BYUN BAEKHYUN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA OPEN THE DOOR ANY MOMENTS, I WILL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Kyungsoo hissed at the door of his apartment, shared with his other best friend, Jongdae, _bangs_ even louder.

Baekhyun’s face turns pale. Kyungsoo's voice is so cold, He's really mad there. The bangs won't stop and Baekhyun is embarrassed that their neighbor will file a complaint, so he takes a deep breath and lurches forward, taking a step to open the door.

When Baekhyun opened his door, he was greeted by a very very angry-face Kyungsoo. His eyes and face all red, not because of crying, but from being so furious. Maybe Baekhyun should take a piss first before he opens the door because now his bladder itches to release a pending piss.

Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun up and down, all his body and hands tremble from the anger at the sudden change of his best friend. Kyungsoo thinks about all the worst possibilities whenever he does something wrong. If he _ever_ does something wrong, something bad, tell him, he will ask for forgiveness, fix things. Baekhyun doesn't have to shut him up for months so suddenly. He feels like half of his world crumbled with Baekhyun’s annoying presence nowhere to be seen around.

"...Hi Soo" Baekhyun is the first to open his mouth, tasting the water.

Kyungsoo eyes are red, hands shaking, "Don't fucking ’Hi’ me." He screeched. Baekhyun winces at the sounds. All his life, Kyungsoo never once raised his voice, talked so harshly to him like that, not even once. Baekhyun's heart breaks a bit, but he still shows his best smile to Kyungsoo and acts as if nothing happened. 

"C–come.." Kyungsoo pressed his heels even before Baekhyun finished his sentences. Baekhyun sighs, he is really doomed now. Kyungsoo never once acted this way towards him all his life; he has known Kyungsoo. He takes a deep breath before he closes back his door and follows Kyungsoo.

The tension is unbearable, minutes have passed.. or probably half an hour already and Kyungsoo is not opening his mouth from the moment he steps into his apartment. Both just sit in the living room, facing each other. Kyungsoo's eyes never once leave Baekhyun's, while Baekhyun’s eyes are everywhere and anywhere except Kyungsoo. Maybe he should excuse himself first and go take a piss now, cause his bladder has been tickling to release piss. he can't hold it in anymore.

"... _Umh_ , excuse me, I want to go to the bathroom," Baekhyun says as he stands warily.

"Sit." Kyungsoo's voice is so damn cold and deep and scary it makes Baekhyun sit in an instant and his bladder’s probably scared too. It stops tickling him in an instant too. Baekhyun feels like he probably can hold it in till tomorrow even though his bladder is full.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Kyungsoo asks first after he takes a deep breath, trying to stabilize his rage breathing. Looking at his best friend straight in the eyes.

"W–what? No...no. Nothing happened Soo." Baekhyun is now trying to look at Kyungsoo in the eyes too. He smiles but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Kyungsoo release a loud harsh breath, "Don't play dumb Baek. You've been avoiding me for months now. You still meet up with Chanyeol and others, but not me? What's wrong?" Kyungsoo questions him, but this time his voice is softer than the cold and harsh tone earlier. It makes Baekhyun's heart thump frantically. 

"Nothing is wrong Soo. Like I said, I was busy. That's all." Baekhyun tries to smile again, but he knows that Kyungsoo knows it's a forced one. The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes like it usually does. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything this time. He keeps quiet and only observes the way Baekhyun fidgets in his seat under his stare. He sighed.

Kyungsoo's phone rings, startling Baekhyun a little bit. Kyungsoo looks at the upcoming number, then he looks at Baekhyun before he picks it up.

"Hello? Yeah, sure. No, it's okay, I'm free for today. Yeah, let’s meet at xoxo café. We can go together." Kyungsoo ends the call after and quickly gathers his things like they are not in some serious thick tension just now.

Kyungsoo spares a look at Baekhyun then turns on his heels. A pair of hands hold onto Kyungsoo hoodie tightly, "W–where are you going?" Baekhyun asks. He doesn't know what's making him do this but he just has to stop Kyungsoo from going away. He feels like if he lets Kyungsoo go just like that, he will never be able to see or touch him anymore. thinking about it hurts Baekhyun so much, even though all this happening starts with him avoiding Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked past over his shoulder, "Soojung. I'm going to meet her." Kyungsoo says, with a cold tone on his voice. It's probably from all the tension and sadness of being apart from his best friend for too long that makes Baekhyun's tears rolling down his cheeks, absolutely not because Kyungsoo meeting Soojong and would probably end up with them dating and marrying each other, which will leave Baekhyun hanging alone and be a loner for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun's tightening his grip around his hoodie hems. Baekhyun might think all this is funny, avoiding him without reasoning things properly. But not for him. For the past few months, he's been going crazy trying to find the reason, looking back if maybe he had offended Baekhyun in any way, but he can't find the fault. It doesn't even help Jongdae and Chanyeol willing to help him get through to Baekhyun easily. All Kyungsoo wants to know is why. Why is Baekhyun like this? After a pregnant silence, both just standing awkwardly, with Kyungsoo’s back facing Baekhyun, just then Baekhyun let go of his grip. But when Kyungsoo was about to take a step forward, he heard a sniffle. Kyungsoo snaps his head around so fast and is so shocked seeing how red-rimmed Baekhyun's eyes from the silent crying he's probably been having for a few minutes already. Kyungsoo turned around properly to take a look at his best friend. Baekhyun is looking at the floor tiles now, not wanting to meet Kyungsoo eye to eye.

"Why are you crying, Baek?" Kyungsoo asks. Voice hushes, the way Kyungsoo always talks to him too.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry. You can go now." It's Baekhyun who takes the chance to turn around and run away from Kyungsoo this time. But before he can turn his back from Kyungsoo completely and do that, Kyungsoo holds him still.

"No Baek. don't do this. Please tell me why you're crying. Why are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong? if so, then let me apologize for it. don't just ignore me so suddenly. Please, you know i hate things like this." Baekhyun stilled, not moving a bit. Kyungsoo's hold of Baekhyun's left forearm is being released. Instead, he slowly moves his hand to hold onto Baekhyun's one. His right hand then pulls Baekhyun a bit so the latter will be facing him. "Tell me Baekhyun," Kyungsoo said as he wiped away Baekhyun's damp cheeks with his right hand as fresh tears still rolled down on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

After Baekhyun feels like he can relax a bit, that he can finally talk properly, he takes a deep breath and finally matches his eyes with Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry Soo, it's just me being an asshole as always. You know that right?" Baekhyun reasons, but Kyungsoo doesn’t take things easy this time. He's shaking his head, eyes earnest looking at Baekhyun.

"No. tell me the truth. You never cry like this all this while I have known you. This is the first. So tell me." Kyungsoo said. It's true. Baekhyun, he never cried this badly before. not even when his evil ex did something dirty to him and embarrassed him before. This Baekhyun whose tears keep rolling, dampening his cheeks with fresh tears, is the worst Kyungsoo ever witnessed. Eyes red-rimmed, nose clogged from the snort, making Baekhyun breathe through the mouth instead since he had a hard time breathing through his nose.

"You're going to leave me at the end once I tell you the truth Kyungsoo. I don't want that." Baekhyun says as his body trembles, crying even more.

"No Baek. I will not. You can have my words." Kyungsoo assured him.

Baekhyun took another shuddering deep breath, he looked Kyungsoo in the eyes as he decided to just tell the truth. "I like you," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo quirks a brow at that.

"Well, I like you too?" Kyungsoo said, unsure of himself.

"N–no Kyungsoo. You don't understand me. I like you as in, I.." Baekhyun stops mid-sentence, heart racing miles per hour. He bites his inside cheeks, trying to take a deep breath again. Baekhyun then continues, "I like you as in I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you for myself, Kyungsoo. I'm so sorry that I destroyed our friendship for half our lives. I'm so sorry for falling for you when I shouldn't. I'm so sorry for this. so please don't leave me Kyungsoo. Give me time and I will throw away these feelings. Just please give me some time. don't leave me Kyungsoo. Please." Baekhyun pours his confession with a finality that he will throw-aways his feelings and fresh tears keep rolling down on his cheeks. Again. 

Kyungsoo doesn't respond immediately. He only stands there frozen. He never thought this is the reason why Baekhyun was avoiding him. When he hears another sobbing left by his best friend's lips, he gets pulled out from his thoughts. Baekhyun is a shuddering sobbing mess now. His left hand long ago left Kyungsoo's one. He cupped his face with both of his hands, hiding his face away as he messily sobbing.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to be my best friend anymore. I'm sorry, but can you please leave me alone now Soo? I–I need my time alone. P–please let me have my last dignity having to face you. C–can you please leave?" Baekhyun asks between his hands that cups his face. The sound is not so clear as it muffles with sobs, shudders, and his hoarse voice from crying.

There is no response given from Kyungsoo. all Baekhyun got is the sound of his front door being opened and slammed shut. Baekhyun breaks down right then and there. everything is a mess now. If only, if only he didn't fall for Kyungsoo. If only he didn't have feelings for his best friend. But now everything is too late to take it back. Kyungsoo has left him now. Kyungsoo has left him but Baekhyun is still so much in love with him.

* * *

Baekhyun fell asleep as soon as he found the strength in himself to walk back to his bedroom. He'd been crying for hours until he fell asleep by himself. His head; aches a bit from the crying and his eyes are heavily shut. He can't find the energy to open up his eyes. Is Jongdae home yet? He can feel a weight dip on his bed, coming closer to him and settling beside him. a hand messaging his scalp along while threading his hairs. His eyes are so heavy he doesn't feel like opening them, he snuggles himself closer to Jongdae, but he's getting goosebumps because this is not a Jongdae smell. This is the smell of the person he loves the most. His favourite.

…. Kyungsoo!

Baekhyun's eyes wide open from the shutting earlier, eyes widened in shock and horror. He looks at his side, Kyungsoo is there. Kyungsoo is there with him. Kyungsoo is not leaving him. _'Kyungsoo.. is this real?'_ he thought.

He doesn't believe himself yet, both of them staring into each other's eyes before Kyungsoo is the one breaking into chuckles, "You can sleep a bit more Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gulped at that, Kyungsoo is talking. Is this not a dream? Didn't Kyungsoo doesn't want him anymore? Didn't Kyungsoo just leave him all alone earlier? He moves his hands to cup Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo smiles, 'This Must be a dream' Baekhyun murmurs. Kyungsoo chuckling at that. "No, it's not." When Kyungsoo replied. Baekhyun immediately rises from the laying. He's out from his bed, back leg hitting his study table, eyes starting to poise with new tears, body trembling a bit.

"W–what are you doing here?" Baekhyun asks, voice screeching.

Kyungsoo is out of Baekhyun's bed too. He stands in front of Baekhyun, hands trying to reach for Baekhyun to make him relax a little bit. but when he tries to reach for Baekhyun, Baekhyun trembles even more. “Baekhyun, calm down.”

“No. What are you doing here, Soo? You’re disgusted with me, aren't you? Since I have feelings for you. I ask you to give me time, I will try and throw away these feelings.” Baekhyun rambled as his body trembled heavily.

Kyungsoo takes a step forward, making Baekhyun sobbing even more. “Baek, please stop crying.”

“No, please go away, Soo. I beg you. Please! I promise you I will make these feelings disappear, just give me some time. I will make myself fall for someone else. That’s why, please, don’t leave me Kyungsoo. I can’t handle not having you around me.” Baekhyun chokes out as he cries to his heart's content.

Kyungsoo’s heart breaks at the sight of his best friend, he moves and tackles Baekhyun into his arm, hugging him tightly. Right-hand keeps drawing soothing circles, trying to calm him down from crying and trembling. Kyungsoo buries his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he murmurs _‘It’s okay Baekhyun. It’s okay. I’m not leaving you. Please stop crying. I’m not leaving you. I’m here.’_

“Please don’t leave me, Soo.” Baekhyun begs again.

Kyungsoo smiles in the hugs, his lips attach directly to Baekhyun's neck skins as he murmurs, “I will not leave you Baekhyun.”

When Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun relaxing a bit on his hold, he breaks from the hug and guides Baekhyun back to his bed. He tucked Baekhyun in and covered him in with the duvets. He then settles beside Baekhyun, hands wrap around Baekhyun’s waist bringing himself closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt his heart drum hard against his ribcage at the sudden gesture done by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hums a song, lulling Baekhyun to sleep and almost drifting into slumber, but then Baekhyun comes back to his senses. _‘Didn’t Kyungsoo leave him when he first confessed earlier? Didn’t Kyungsoo hate him? Isn’t he Disgusted with him? Why are they in this position now?’_ Baekhyun breaking the cocooning Kyungsoo gave. He looks up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.

His eyes feel heavy from all the crying. It doesn't take a genius to tell him that he looks like shit right now, face swollen from the crying. “Why are you coming back, Soo?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Because you’re here.” Kyungsoo says as he caresses Baekhyun's swollen cheek with his hand fondly. Kyungsoo then repeats, “Because you are here Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“...Aren’t you with Soojung? Y...you left me earlier.”

“I have to. I promised her months ago.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Hmm..”

“Since when?” Kyungsoo threw a question.

"...since when what?" Baekhyun asked back.

"Since when did you fall for me?"

“O–oh… t–that,” Baekhyun stilled, trying to search for a piece of memories but there is none as to when he started to fall for his best friend. “I don’t know since when,” Baekhyun answered truthfully, “Before I know it, I'm in love with you already,” Baekhyun says, his finger playing with Kyungsoo's bangs. They both have been sleeping together since long ago, but somehow this feels so intimate. Kyungsoo never cocoons him before, instead, it's always Baekhyun who invented cuddling with Kyungsoo. Everything feels back to normal. The only difference is Kyungsoo behavior. Kyungsoo answered with a _‘humph’_ only. “Sorry, Soo. I can’t control how I feel. It will be awkward to be best friends from now on, isn't it?” Baekhyun asks as he looks Kyungsoo in the eyes.

“Let’s give it a try,” Kyungsoo said after a pregnant silence.

“T–try what?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “A relationship.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitch, “Y–you want to? B–but, what if we end up fighting and breaking and can't be friends anymore?"

“You want to break up with me?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun whimpers a _'No'_ almost too immediately after that question is left from Kyungsoo's mouth. A faint tint of crimson coloring Baekhyun’s cheeks. Kyungsoo laughs at the sudden stone Baekhyun, “I’m joking Baek. But just so you know, I'm not going to break things up easily once I'm committing to. So, if you want to back out, you better do it now, because I wouldn't break things up.”

Baekhyun felt his heart rummaging too hard against his chest at the sudden declaration. It’s true, all this time Baekhyun has been friends with Kyungsoo, he only sees Kyungsoo in a relationship two times. One lasted for 3 years in middle school and the other one for 3 years in high school. Kyungsoo and his girlfriend broke up once they graduated high school. His girlfriend is stupid enough to dump such a good boyfriend like Kyungsoo, Baekhyun once thinks. “I –I think I want to try this,” Baekhyun said in a hushed voice.

“Try what?”

heart constricting oddly, Baekhyun repeated with much louder and confidence in his voice. “This” Baekhyun says “I want to try a relationship with you, Soo.”

A smile upturning at the corners of Kyungsoo’s lips. He pulls Baekhyun close to him, the latter head resting on Kyungsoo's chest. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun smiles, a sigh escapes his lips happily. Not long after that, they fall asleep while cuddling together, a ghostly smile still present on their faces as they hit their slumber.

* * *

It's been 3 months since they started dating. Baekhyun wouldn't lie, this is the best thing that ever happened to him. Kyungsoo is always the best thing that happens to him. Their mutual best friends also know about this. Strangely enough, no one is shocked by the fact that both of them started agreeing on dating. Jongdae even said, _'You guys took sooo fucking long time just to fuck each other.'_ Chanyeol cackling hearing that, while Kyungsoo nudges Jongdae hard on his guts that he screams in pain.

And it's also a shocking thing for Baekhyun to discover how different Kyungsoo is from what he used to be. It's strange but not a bad change. Baekhyun loves it because Kyungsoo is so affectionate, warm, soft, and tender with Baekhyun. They've been best friends for half their lives, all this aspect is never seen by Baekhyun when Kyungsoo is his best friend. Baekhyun is also sure, almost everyone in college knows both of them are dating because of Kyungsoo's behavior.

Baekhyun's lecture ends a bit late and he runs his way down to the cafeteria. Afraid Kyungsoo would be all annoyed waiting for him for hours, or worse, leaving him behind and going back already. He’s the one prompting to have lunch together, and be on time and he’s the one late for it. Kyungsoo has never been a fan of waiting and a promises breaker, but as soon as he arrives, Kyungsoo is still there waiting for him. He's playing with his phone. There's no trace of food on the tables. He's probably done eating. Baekhyun feels a little bit dejected, but it's not like it's Kyungsoo's fault. He’s hungry, of course, he eats first. Baekhyun approached Kyungsoo from behind, walking carefully, still a bit scared that Kyungsoo would be all pissed at him.

"Soo~" Baekhyun calls for Kyungsoo, singing a bit, testing the water.

Kyungsoo looks up from the phone in his hand, "Hey" Kyungsoo stands from his seat to tackle Baekhyun for a hug. Kyungsoo left a chaste kiss on his temple then captured Baekhyun's lips and moulds their lips together, making Baekhyun's heart goes frantic at the actions. He's very aware of the other students' eyes that are on them, but Kyungsoo doesn't see a problem with that. He doesn't care what others think about it. This is also one of a few of many things Baekhyun recently discovered. Kyungsoo is very open at public displays of affection. All this time, Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo might be someone who hates PDA, turns out he's far from it.

"I'm sorry I'm late Soo. Professor Kim is a meanie old man who loves to torture us." Baekhyun pouted a bit. Kyungsoo smiles seeing his pouting boyfriend.

"It's okay love. let's go and eat then? You must be hungry." Kyungsoo says as he puts down Baekhyun's beg on the chair beside him. He reaches for Baekhyun's hand and intertwines it with his one, tugging Baekhyun's hand away to follow him.

Love, babe, sweetheart, darling, baby, puppy… all those names are the pet name Kyungsoo got for him. In the span of 3 months only, Kyungsoo already calls him all the above. That was one of many things he didn't expect from Kyungsoo. A pet name. Who would have thought, the struck, grumpy, moody Kyungsoo is okay in using pet names with their lovers. Thinking about it sometimes pisses Baekhyun off a little, because when Baekhyun first tried to use the nickname 'Soo', which is basically his name, he got hit in the guts by Kyungsoo because he hates them. Now, what is this? He's totally okay with it. and whenever Baekhyun thought about two of Kyungsoo's ex-girlfriends, he would feel all moody, because Kyungsoo treated them the same amount as to how Kyungsoo treats him now. Even though the one who is in a relationship with Kyungsoo right now is him, he still can't ignore the fact he's feeling jealous over it. Childish, he knew.

"What do you want to eat?" Kyungsoo chirps while eyeing the cafeteria's menus. Baekhyun didn't hear the question since he's still in his bubble of thoughts. Kyungsoo tugged their intertwined hand but still to no avail. Baekhyun is too occupied with his thoughts. Kyungsoo then lurches forward to kiss Baekhyun straight on the lips, he nibbles and licks for access which Baekhyun gave in without much thought that he just indulged Kyungsoo there. Kyungsoo tilting his head to get better access to taste Baekhyun's much better. Kyungsoo's left-hand rests exactly at the curve of his hips as he tries to bring Baekhyun closer to him. Baekhyun gets pulled out of his reveries when there's a _'Woooo'_ cheers. That was when he realized both of them were basically sucking each other's faces in front of other students.

They break from the kiss with Baekhyun panting for some breath. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, had that smug smile on his face. Baekhyun's face is reddened by the sudden _show_ without realising he's giving it for free. "What are you thinking about Baek?" Kyungsoo asks as he takes his intertwined hand with Baekhyun and kisses the back of Baekhyun's hand. The action startles Baekhyun again. He tried to withdraw his hand from his boyfriend's lips, but his boyfriend's grip on his hand is firmer and tighter.

Baekhyun blushes, "Nothing. just about the assignment and all." He reasoned. They both order their food as their turn comes by next.

* * *

Kyungsoo offered Baekhyun to come over to Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s shared apartment to spend the night with him. Baekhyun, of course, wouldn't push his luck away when he got the chance to spend more time with his boyfriend. It's been a month since he last slept together with Kyungsoo.

"Is Chanyeol okay having me here Soo?" Baekhyun asks as soon as he enters Kyungsoo's living room.

"Uhm. I told him yesterday that I plan on inviting you over."

Baekhyun laughed, he went on to tease his boyfriend, "Aww Soo, you missed me so much that you have been planning on inviting me since yesterday?" Baekhyun coos.

"I do. you have no idea how much I missed having you by my side." Kyungsoo said without a moment of hesitation. It's supposed to be Baekhyun who's making his boyfriend blush, not the other way.

Kyungsoo comes back with 2 cans of beer in his hands. He is smirking at the flushed red Baekhyun over his confession just now. Kyungsoo put the canned beer on the coffee table and sat beside Baekhyun. He smiled and brought Baekhyun's hand over his to intertwine them. "I missed you, love. Like a lot! you have no idea Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo smiles, "That's why, tell me what you're thinking about at the cafeteria earlier, baby."

_'Oh, shit'_ Baekhyun thought. He should know Kyungsoo better that his boyfriend is never the one to let things slip past him. What should he tell Kyungsoo the reason he's been out of it the whole time they are at the cafeteria. Baekhyun tried to offer a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes to Kyungsoo. "I told you, Soo. It's just the assignment. Did you know Prof. Kim is just giving us more assignments for the week? He's such a mean old man. All these assignments are tiring me up." Baekhyun pouts a bit. He hopes Kyungsoo would just let it go when Baekhyun is doing his best to make him forget.

Kyungsoo just humming at Baekhyun’s ranting. He can see that Baekhyun doesn't want to talk about this, so he just let it pass by. Kyungsoo brought their intertwined hands close to his lips and kissed Baekhyun's knuckles over and over, eyes staying on his boyfriend the whole time he’s smooching his boyfriend's knuckles. “Are you hungry? You want to eat something?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, he will stop asking _for now_ if it makes his boyfriend uncomfortable.

“Can you cook something for me?” Baekhyun asks as he plays with Kyungsoo’s fingers in his hold.

“What do you want to eat? I’ll see if I have the ingredients.”

“I want some kimchi stew”

“Wait a moment..” Kyungsoo said as he made his way to the kitchen. Kyungsoo then goes back to the living room and catches his padded coat lying on the couch.

“What? Where are you going, Soo?” Baekhyun asks, face confused.

“There is no kimchi in the fridge. I’ll be going out for a while. You can manage here alone right?” Kyungsoo asks as he goes in Baekhyun's direction, bending a bit and cups Baekhyun's face in between his hands. He then pecks Baekhyun’s forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, then lastly his lips with kisses. Lots of kisses.

Baekhyun really can’t believe that this Kyungsoo is the same grumpy, scary, serious, strict, and a bit mean best friend of his, Do Kyungsoo. Can he even handle all of this for a long time? He is only 22, he doesn't want to die at a young age. If Kyungsoo keeps being on like this, his heart can't handle all the love and affection he got from Kyungsoo. “W–wait Soo… you don't have to, you know? It’s okay if there are no ingredients. I'm just going to eat whatever you cook. I don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo smiles fondly, “It’s okay, love. It’s not that far. 10 minutes if I walk and 5 minutes if I run to the nearest mini market.” Kyungsoo bid a _'wait for me'_ with another kiss that landed on his lips a few more times before he decides to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos is very much appreciated.
> 
> So sorry if there is still lots of grammatical error. Please excuse me(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> I'm so sorry since I turn this into chapters. Real life situation got me real bad! To prompter, please look forward for more! I had everything's planned like how you wish ( how I wish boyfriend kyungsoo would be ( ꈍᴗꈍ) ) I will try to find time and done it later.
> 
> Please do look forward to this readers💗


End file.
